


Counting Stars (And Remembering)

by Mswriter07



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom's reflections on his and Brian's evolving relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars (And Remembering)

**Author's Note:**

> Slight reference and inspiration from OneRepublic's song 'Counting Stars'. No infringement meant.

Dom looked over at Brian and saw how he was sprawled across the hood on the passenger side of his Dodge Charger, not far from his baby, his own Nissan Skyline.  Brian hands were tucked behind his head and he was looking at the ocean.  Dom didn't know what he was thinking about, but as he laid against his windshield with his own body mimicking Brian's relaxed sprawl he thought of all of their adventures from the first time they met in LA all the way to their latest adventure of taking out Reyes in Rio.  Dom had asked Brian where he wanted to go and Brian smiled his shy smile and said, "Anywhere with a beach."

Dom found them a beach and they were on the first ship to Spain from Rio.  Dom never asked the others what they wanted or where they wanted to go, he just packed his and Brian's small amount of possessions and they left in the middle of the night.  Their house, he thought, was one of the most beautiful he'd ever lived in and owned.  He bought it outright because Brian said he liked the beaches here.  He also realized he was doing a lot of things because Brian wanted them.  He didn't want to go down that path at the moment, he just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet.  

He knew the money didn't matter to either him or Brian - they were simple men, Brian moreso than him.  Brian embodied his life motto of living a quarter mile at time in almost every aspect of their lives except when they were running from the law and when he surfed.  Dom loved to watch him in the water, whether he was down on the beach with Brian or watching from the house.

That night the temperature was mild enough for long sleeves but Dom had taken a liking to Brian's lack of modesty even with the cool temp and watched his chest rise and fall out of the corner of his eye.  The two inch scar on his side still seemed to be healing and was a dark pink against Brian's tanned skin.  Dom couldn't help the shiver that ran through him at the thought.

Brian seemed to notice in his 'scarily alert to everything around him kind of way' and he asked, "Getting cold, Papa Bear?"

"I'm good." Dom said.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Brian asked as propped himself up on his side, only a few inches from where Dom was laying.

Dom saw Brian move and could feel his body heat through his long sleeve tee and track pants he wore.  He kept his eyes focussed on the night horizon and replied, "Thinking about how we'd still be on a beach or desert somewhere in the US without all of this money and we'd be happy just counting the night's stars."

Brian chuckled and asked, "What number did you make it to before you got lost in that head of yours?"

"I don't know.  Don't think I was counting tonight." Dom said as he glanced at Brian.

Brian saw the emotions swirling in Dom's eyes and knew they were on the same page.  He knew every decision he'd ever made since he met Dom was now coming to fruition.  He leaned the scant few inches and kissed Dom, both felt the connection charge and fill the air.  Dom wrapped his arms around Brian's back and Brian tangled their legs together as he got comfortable in Dom's embrace.

The moment was a long long time coming, both had done their dances and now they could fully explore their happiness.

****

~fin~


End file.
